Devil Bats Goes To Onsen
by diningroom
Summary: Deimon Devil Bats goes to the onsen for their summer vacation. What will happen? Bad at summary, I know. Set after the World Cup arc. HiruMamo slight SuzuSena.


Gogo: Um ... Ano ... Moshi-moshi Minna-san. Well, this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it, minna-san. Um, actually I'm not confident with my English, gomen for many grammatical errors. Thanks to Shia-chan who has given me the courage to write this fic ... :)

Hiruma : YA-HA!! Shut up and do the disclaimer, fucking author!!

Gogo : Hiieee…! Why are you here, Hiruma-kun?!

Hiruma : BANG!!! *shot author's head* I said, do the disclaimer, fucking author! Are?

Gogo : …….. *dead already*

Hiruma : Nani? She's dead already? Che, fucking shrimp! Do the disclaimer!

Sena : Hiii?! There's a dead body! A… ano… Gogo-kun doesn't own Eyeshield 21…

Gogo : ….enjoy…. *smiles with dark aura surrounds her*

Sena : Kiieee!! A zombie?!

**Devil Bats Goes To Onsen**

By : diningroom or a.k.a Gogo-kun

Ch. 1 : The Ticket

It was a calm and sunny day at the Deimon high, when suddenly ...

BANG! BANG!! "YA-HA! Who said you can break, fucking monkey!" Hiruma shouted while shooting at the helpless monkey .. I mean Monta.

"Mukkyaa! Why do we need to exercise in the middle of summer vacation? Frustrating MAX!" Monta screamed.

"HAAAAA?! Yeah, why can't we get a normal, peaceful and perfect holiday!" Kuroki screamed, agreed with Monta, well almost all the team members agreed, except Hiruma.

A vein popped on Hiruma's forehead. "Nande?! Got a problem with that, huh? Fucking brats!" and ... BANG!! He shot them.

"Hiiieee ~~!!!" sorrowful sound (more likely fearful sound) can be heard all over the Deimon high.

* * *

Finally, the rest time arrived. The team were so exhausted, some of them fell unconscious because the heat or because ... um, Hiruma's bullet.

Mamori and Suzuna gave water, ice and towels for them. "Sena, you're okay, right?" Suzuna said, she looks worried.

Sena blushed, "I'm fine Suzuna, really, don't worry." 'She's cute when she's looks worried' Sena thought. Suzuna smiled, makes Sena's blush even redder.

Mamori giggled when she saw it, then she glanced at Hiruma who sat alone on the bench, drinking his water. Suddenly she felt sad when she looked at him.

'Huh…? What's this feeling? Why suddenly I felt so sad when I looked at him?' she thought while glanced at him again.

"Oi… is there something on my face, fucking manager?" Hiruma said with a smirk.

'Ugh… he realize that I'm staring at him! Wait, not staring! I'm just looking, not staring! And why am I blushing?!' panic mode on.

"Too much cream puffs makes your cheeks ready to explode anytime, you know… ke ke ke…".

"Mou… Hiruma-kun! I'm not that greedy you know…!" then she felt sad again. 'Ah… I think I know why I felt so sad…' she thought with a sad face. Hiruma raised an eyebrow 'Something's bothering her'.

Mamori remain silent. She began to clear up the bottles that are not contain anymore.

"Ooii, minna! Look what I've got!" suddenly Doburoku-sensei appeared from nowhere. "I've won the tick…" BANG!! Hiruma shot only a few centimeters away from Doburoku-sensei's left ear.

"Where have you been fucking old drunkard?! The practice already started this morning you know!" Hiruma shouted, ready to shoot again.

Doburoku was bewildered, his legs are shaking "Eee… eto.. I bought some lottery ticket from Son Son minimarket, and then, I've won the lottery!!"

BANG!! Another shot, this time only few centimeters away from his right ear. "What? What have you got? Better be useful for the team, ke ke ke…" Hiruma grinned his maniacal grin. But beyond Hiruma's expectations, Doburoku smirked, Hiruma raised an eyebrow.

"Heheh, no worries no worries, it'll be useful for all of you, and me don't forget that… be-cau-se I've… won…. THIS!!" Doburoku said while raised his right arm, something on its grip.

The team members looked closely at it, what's on its grip?

"Ticket to onsen for 4 days…. 3… nights…?" Kurita said, puzzled at first but then his expression changes. "We're… go…ing… to.. to.. ONSEN ?!" he said, amazed.

"Ha? Haa? Haaaaa?!" the three brothers said like usual.

All the members were amazed, they looked really happy, I mean really really happy.

"No need to thank me, I always do the best for y.. UGH!" DRAP DRAP BRUGGH!! Doburoku never finish his sentences, the team were already surrounding and pushing him, they want to see the ticket more closely.

"Wooow, we're gonna go to onsen, now we've got the normal, peaceful and perfect vacation minnaaaa!" Kuroki cried, compassionate with this happiness.

"Yaaa! We've got to prepare our stuffs!" Suzuna said happily while tossing her pom-pom in the air.

"FUGO!!" Komusubi said in delightful tone.. I guess…

"Onsen for summer vacation, not bad at all, eh?" Musashi said, looking at Hiruma.

"Che, whatever.. we need to relaxed and strengthen our brain sometimes.."Hiruma said, calmly.

Musashi amazed at his unusual behavior, then smiled.

The team members were all cried in happiness, they jumping and dancing to celebrate this delightful news, Mamori only smiled, not a happy smile but a sad smile.

'Well, this will be another memories, another memories that will never happen again.' she thought sadly. Hiruma just watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ne, Doburoku-sensei, when do we leave ?" Sena asked.

"Tomorrow" Doburoku replied in a toneless voice.

The team shocked. "WHAAAT?! Why so sudden?" they asked.

"Why you telling this just now? Why not yesterday, or the day before yesterday, or the day that before the day before yesterday? Argh, this is makes me confused!" cried Jumonji in desperation.

"Ahaha, I'm confused too Monsieur Jumonji..!" Taki said.

'No wonder…' the team thought.

"Ah, well.. I want this to be surprise you know, but hey it doesn't matter now, all of you better preparing your stuffs now! Practice dism…" CREK. Hiruma's gun ready to shoot Doburoku.

"Who said you can dismiss this practice, fucking old drunk…"

"It's okay Hiruma-kun, we have enough practice for today, let them rest and prepare for tomorrow, ne?" Mamori interrupted him with a smile.

Hiruma looked at her 'That smile, it's looks like... a sad smile...?' he thought.

"Che, whatever… Do what you want, fucking brats…" he said while grabbed his bag and walked away.

The team cheers in unison.

"Sugoi, Anezaki…" Musashi said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mamori asked, confused.

"Ah… you'll know soon or later…" he said with a smile, then he walked away.

Mamori stood there, puzzled. "Yaaa! Mamo-nee, let's go home and prepare our stuffs!" suddenly Suzuna grab Mamori's right arm.

"Ah, um, okay, let's go…" she said with smile.

Then they all went home, preparing their stuffs and dreaming about their vacation tomorrow…

_To be continued…_

**Omake**

"Heh, since when you've become some meek little man, huh, Hiruma?" Musashi asked with smirk.

"Hah? What do you mean fucking old man?" Hiruma asked, while wearing his shoes,

"You're only being nice with Anezaki, don't you? While to the others... you're being, um, mean..." Musashi said.

Hiruma rolled his eyes "Che, as if I am.." he sneered and then standing up.

'Fuck, I hate when he found out all the meaning of the actions and reactions that I make, that fucking old man…' he thought, then he walk home with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Gogo : Um… well, how was it ? It's boring ? Noooooo~~ *fell to the deep chasm named sorrowful* hehehe. Well, what will happen in the next chapter ? You've got to read it by yourself, hehehe.

Thanks for reading and please review, heheh. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
